everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Mire
Artemis Mire (she/her) is the next Moon in The Buried Moon. A firm believer in the power of the moon, and a lover of the night, she identifies as Roybel, not wanting those things to be undermined by her story. Character Personality As the next Moon, Artemis has a lot of pride in her role, and seems dedicated to it above all else. She often uses moon folklore as her reference for the kind of person she wants to be, and is frequently completely dominated by her own expectations of who she ‘should’ be. She possesses an unshakeable faith in the power of the universe, and the idea that everything in the world will balance out sooner or later. She’s conscious of how small her place in the grand scale of the universe is, but she still wishes to contribute to it meaningfully. Like the moon that’s protected humanity since the beginning, she wishes to become someone others can look up to. However her grandiose ideals often hinder her as much as they help her. Artemis has a lot of insecurities when it comes to how she’s viewed by other people, which embarasses her deeply. If she’s meant to be so great, then the fact that her worries are so mundane seems petty. She holds a deep sense of inadequacy because of it. Artemis is quite an extroverted person. She's social, and naturally seems to gravitate towards people, particularly anyone who seems lonely or left out, in order to befriend them. She's very focused on making sure people fit in ok, and puts a lot of effort into making sure people get along. She often prioritises their problems over her own wellbeing. Temperament-wise, Artemis is pretty gentle. She's not the most outgoing personality, but she seems pretty optimistic. She’s very considerate of others, perhaps overly so, to the point that she sees their happiness as her responsibility. She is overly eager to help others, often to the detriment of herself. She also has quite a dry side to her personality. She's very realistic and practical in her worldview, and is altogether quite a calm, casual person. She's under no illusions about the way the world works, and is altogether quite disinterested in any sort of wallowing in misery. Her attitude in a phrase is simply-'‘Life sucks, get on with it.’' There's no cynicism to her though. Artemis means it in the best way possible. Despite her sociability and pretty good social standing, Artemis perpetually feels like an outcast. There's a reason she aims for smaller social groups- once a stronger personality comes into the group, Artemis feels completely overshadowed. She's social, but she's not as strong in presence as others may be, so when they're around she tends to find it easier to just stay quiet. Socially, Artemis is somewhat of a drifter. She doesn't have a specific friend group, but tends to wander between them. She's on friendly terms with most people, but doesn't actually seem close to anyone in particular. Artemis has a fear of missing out ''' on things which tends to make her join any social situation that seems cool. True to her story, Artemis is highly '''inquisitive. She feels a pressing need to be aware of everything that's happening in the school, 'just in case'. She has an extensive knowledge of gossip and the various changes in social dynamics that happen throughout the school. Artemis is actually incredibly paranoid about it. She is extremely scared of people talking negatively about her behind her back, causing her to be hyper-vigilant about it. Artemis wasn't always a social person-in fact she was the opposite. After spending her first year withdrawn and hurt, Artemis has become a very skilled people watcher. However this means that her social skills suffered. Artemis' confidence is a front, one that she's very very timid about. She is constantly analysing other's behavioural cues to try to appease them. Artemis truly wants to be social and befriend people without worry, however her deep trust issues somewhat hinder this. Since her last friend group was so two-faced, Artemis has a hard time trusting others, and she easily feels threatened by people getting too close. Because of this, Artemis has a hard time actually developing her relationships. When people try to get close, Artemis' kneejerk reaction is to distance herself. She's quite subtle and polite about it, but tends to deflect a lot. Because her behaviour is somewhat egalitarian, it fortunately means no one really feels insulted by her behaviour. Somehow because of this, Artemis has gained a reputation as being an independent nonconformist person. She's not too fond of that label as she's very anxious about standing out too much. Contrary to other's assumptions, she deeply hates being alone, and she very much would like to appear approachable. Artemis is someone who is very easily bored no matter how hard she tries to stay invested. She will frequently go through phases where she'll completely change her interests and hobbies to something that seems more fun in the moment. Because of this, she has developed a love of fads and mainstream culture. Sure it might be shallow and ever-changing, but that suits Artemis just fine, since she likes the fresh talking points. She also secretly really really likes and admires celebrities, to a degree that seems quite naive. Her admiration of celebrities is genuine, and she has a great deal of investment in their lives and careers, and especially their successes. Overall Artemis is simply a well meaning girl who's trying to put her best foot forward and make friends, despite how much it scares her. As well as an aspiring moon goddess. The usual. Hobbies and Interests Geology and Palaentology Artemis has a keen interest in ancient history, and this especially applies to natural history. In her free time, she will wander around nature and try to discern what the area must have looked like millions of years ago. However she tends to feel a bit embarassed about admitting this as a hobby since there's no non-boring way to explain that she likes to look at rocks. She also enjoys collecting small fossils, frequently describing them as 'cute.' Divination and Witchcraft Artemis would claim she only dabbles in witchcraft. She knows some cursory things, owns a few crystals and plant wreaths, and the rest is just instinct on her part. She can channel the moon's energy to perform some simple protective charms and warding spells, but nothing as dramatic as what witches are capable of. Marine life Bc tides right Hunting Appearance Fairytale – The Buried Moon How the Story Goes How does Artemis come into it? Parallels *Artemis has glowing golden hair, just like the moon in the story. *The story is about the moon being buried. Artemis' design takes inspiration from ancient burial mounds. Relationships Family Friends Pet Romance Enemies Trivia *Artemis was the first ever character I created for the fandom, as well as the first one uploaded to the wiki. The original page can be read here. Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:The Buried Moon Category:Irish Category:Hidden's ocs